Forum:Kapitel 620 Diskussion
Kapitel ist draußen. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 07:24, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Es wird ja langsam immer besser, wenn jetzt noch der Kampf zwischen Madara und Hashirama endlich komplett gezeigt wird. Bin schwer beeindruckt von der Story obwohl es leider natürlich alles künstlich in die Länge gezogen wird aber die Richtung stimmt immerhin ;) Tobirama kann sich anscheinend doch nicht so einfach vom Edo Tensei befreien, wie zuerst erwartet. Aber zumindest hält Oro die Möglichkeit aufrecht, dass die Kage noch am Krieg teilnehmen werden^^ Sin007(Kontakt) 09:39, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ich bin auch gespannt ob nicht wirklich etwas passiert wovon wir vllt gar nicht wussten oder etwas ganz anders verlaufen ist, ich denke ja der 1 Hokage wollte Madara gar nicht umbringen wie es immer hieß...interessant ist auch das der 1. Hokage quasi immun gegen Oros willen ist, ich denke das zeigt auch wieder seine innere Stärke, sein Bruder der 2 Hokage ist ja eher der hau drauf typ^^ Ich persönlich würde auch gerne noch den 3ten in richtiger aktion sehen (gegen oro war schon nice und jetzt auch noch ohne altersprobleme), es heißt ja er beherrscht alle jutus des dorfes und soll sehr sehr stark sein. Sehr interessantes Chapter. Hätte erwartet, dass sich Tobirama aus Oros Edo Tensei befreit oder zumindest mehr Widerstand leistet, aber neeeeee... Dafür sieht man jetzt Hashis beeindruckende MACHT - hat sich locker aus Oros Zwang befreit und hält mit Sasuke ein Kaffeekränzchen. Bin auf den Verlauf des Kampfes Hashi vs Madara sehr gespannt. Scheint auch so, dass Tobirama im Ernstfall vor seinem großen Bruder kuscht^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk2Me) 10:42, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich glaube langsam sieht man auch warum Madara Hashirama so sehr bewundert. Er ist wie Eiscreme, jeder liebt Eiscreme. xD Phreak2k (Diskussion) 11:06, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hashirama Senju scheint irgendein Uebermensch zu sein. Indem man seine Zellen klont und somit sein Chakra teilweise reproduziert, scheint man echt krasse Sachen draufzuhaben. Orochimaru konnte sein Edo Tensei verbessern und sogar den 2. davon abhalten sich daraus zu befreien. Die Kapitel sind echt zurzeit der Hammer. Die Hokage sind allesamt einfach ueberkrass. Uebrigens wurde auch die Erklaerung nachgeliefert, warum der 1. und 2. beim Kampf von Orochimaru gegen den 3. nicht so dolle waren, er hat sie scheinbar in deutlich abgeschwaechter Form wiedererweckt gehabt. TeeTS (Diskussion) 11:27, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) stimmt diese Erklärung fand ich auch wichtig, wahrscheinlich wären sie damals auch einfach zu stark für oro gewesen, er hätte sie nicht kontrollieren können... Das Kapitel hat mir sehr gut gefallen. Ich find die Beziehung zwischen Tobirama und Hashirama sehr interessant und lustig zugleich. Hashirama ist ganz schön verrückt, erst mal jeden zu Tode erschrecken und dann sich kaputtlachen. XD[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 16:37, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Man hat wieder eine ganze Menge Dinge erfahren, die man nicht gleich auf den ersten Blick sieht. Zum einen, was schon angesprochen wurde, dass Orochimaru die Kage jetzt mit "fast ihrer ganzen Kraft" wiedergebbracht hat. Zum anderen, dass Tobirama ein Sensortyp Ninja ist, wenn er Orochimarus Chakra so deutlich durchsieben kann. Als nächstes, dass Orochimaru natürlich geplant hat, Zetzus Körper für sein Jutsu der Unsterblichkeit zu nutzen. So kann er auf dessen Hashiramazellen zurückgreifen. Aber warum ist Hashirama so übermächtig? Und sein Bruder ... er ist sicher einer stärksten Shinobi überhaupt, aber es wirkt dennoch immer so, als stünde er hinter Hashirama noch weit zurück. Wie kann das sein, wenn sie Brüder sind? Sasuke und Itachi sind doch auch annähernd gleich stark, wenngleich Itachi als älterer von beiden bisher immer noch ein bisschen stärker war. Aber was ich ganz besonders interessant finde, ist die Beziehung zwischen Sasuke und Orochimaru. Man sieht erst jetzt, was schon am Anfang von Shippuuden klar war: Orochimaru ist Sasukes engster Vertrauter. Immerhin hat Sasuke mit niemand anderes so viel Zeit verbracht wie mit ihm. Aber Orochimarus eigene Motive würden mich interessieren.--Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:23, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) mit einem punkt liegst du falsch Sasuke und Itachi wäre nicht annehernd gleichstark, Itachi ist einer der stärken shinobi in Naruto, ohne seine Krankheit und Liebe zu Sasuke hätte er auch niemals den kampf gewonnen War ja klar, dass Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama sich nicht einfach aus dem Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei befreien kann. Wenn man nun zum zweiten Mal von demselben Halunken beschworen worden ist, der schon beim ersten Versuch, Konoha-Gakure zu zerstören gedacht hat, wird man sich wohl unverzüglich aus dem Edo Tensei befreien und Orochimaru dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Ich denke, dass Uchiha Madara die Jutsus von den Senju Brüdern sehr genau mit seinem Sharingan analysiert und mit Gedou Mazou auch diverse Experimente gemacht hat, um das Schlupfloch des Vertrags zu finden. Was mich aber MASSIV stört, ist, dass der Nidaime wirklich ANKÜNDIGT, dass er sich aus dem Jutsu befreien möchte. Es wäre doch viel leichter für ihn gewesen sein Jikukan Ninjutsu einzusetzen, um hinter Orochimaru zu treten und diesen zu meucheln. Die Frage ist jetzt WIE frei Orochimaru die Hokage über ihre Körper gebieten lässt, denn theoretisch könnte auch Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato sein Hirashin no Jutsu einsetzen, da ich glaube, dass er das Siegel des Kyuubis auf Narutos Bauch vorausschauend markiert hat. Was mich immer noch wundert, wie kann Shodai Hokage Senju Hashirama gegen Uchiha Madara mit Kyuubi UND Susano'o bestehen ? Vielleicht wird jetzt endlich seine legendäre Stärke gezeigt. Ozzay (Diskussion) 17:39, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich frage mich wie stark hashirama eigentlich ist ich meine madara hat susanoo (das stärkste) dann den 9 schwänzigen und das EMS und verliert trotzdem gegen hashirama.. Obwohl jetzt die frage ist hat damals wirklich hashirama gewonnen? werden wir ja hoffentlich sehen. Dann wäre die frage noch wie und wann ist hashirama gestorben alt sieht er ja nicht gerade aus. Ich habe so eine vermutung das orochimaru weiß was sich im Uchiha schrein befindet oder was für ein rätsel sich dahinter verbirgt. Ich glaube er wollte sasukes körper nur um den uchiha schrein aufzumachen (er hat es bei itachi auch versucht). denn wollte er nur das sharingan haben wollen hätte er sich ja einfach welche einpflanzen können. Ich glaube man muss ein geborener uchiha sein um den schrein öffnen zu können, weil sonst hätte danzou bestimmt schon längst den schrein untersucht oder kakashi würde beauftragt werden es zu tun. Was mich da noch so stört ist. Wieso wurden die 4 kage im schrein wiederbelebt das hätte auch im uzumaki tempel passieren können? ich denke damit sasuke den schrein für oro aufmacht. Dann wäre das nächste das orochimaru plötzlich keine absicht mehr hat konoha zu zerstören & er macht auch alles was sasuke von ihm verlangt. Ich wette das orochimaru etwas von schrein weiß & das dort seine wahren absichten sind. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 17:48, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Was ich auch interessant finde: Tobirama ist irgendwie ein echtes A****loch. Ein richtiger Zweck-heiligt-alle-Mittel-Depp (offenbar nicht umsonst hat gerade er das Edo Tensei erfunden). Und hat das offenbar auch an seine beiden Schüler (die 2 Berater in Konoha, weiss grad nicht wie die heißen) weitergegeben, aber immerhin nicht an Sarutobi.77.190.152.75 20:57, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ich denke das der Kampf sich dann so gestallten wird das die 4 Hokage gegen Madara kämpfen und besiegen werden. was ich mich aber nun frage was aus den andern Kage geworden ist die hat man ja auch nichte mehr gesehen. Mich interessiert auch brennend was Hashirama so stark macht. Aber ich würde gerne noch etwas anderes ansprechen nämlich ob denn Hashirama den jetzigen Madara noch besiegen könnte. Immerhin hat er jetzt auch noch das Rinnegan und die Zellen von Hashirama .. er konnte auch den Holzdrachen beschwören und einen ganzen Wald erschaffen .. ausserdem hat er nun auch noch den Juubi auch wenn die Verbindung vorerst getrennt wurde. Ich kann mir eigentlich nicht Vorstellen das Madara auf diesem Level noch von dem 1. Hokage zu besigen ist. Wenn es zu einem Kampf zwischen ihm und Madara kommt. Alleine wird es der 1. wohl nicht schaffen und selbst mit der Hilfe von Naruto .. Ich zweifele noch ziemlich daran.Hashirama muss wirklich noch etwas ziemlich Krasses in der Hinterhand haben .. Und das Sasuke sich dafür entscheidet Das Dorf nicht zu zerstören kann ich mir nur sehr schlecht vorstellen .. ausserdem würde es dann ja garnicht zu dem langersehnten Kampf zwischen Sasuke & Naruto kommen .. das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen .. also & da Hashirama im Moment der Einzige ist der sich von Edo Tensei lösen konnte kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das die anderen 3 Hokage gegen Madara kämpfen werden .. Mich würde interessieren ob ihr meiner Meinung seit oder ich irgendwas übersehen hab oder so .. was ihr eben so denkt .. könnte Hashirama gegen Madara gewinnen .. & hat er damals überhaupt richtig gegen Madara gewonnen ..? Und was denkt ihr wie sich Sasuke entscheiden wird ...? Freue mich auf Antworten. (: DeidaraBakuhaButai (Diskussion) 22:29, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : Also mit Oro hast du recht, man kann ja lesen das Sasuke weiß er wollte nicht einfach das Dorf zerstören, er möchte etwas andere und ich denke auch es hängt mit dem schrein zusammen! Zum 1 Hogake er muss wirklich sehr stark sein ich glaube er hat den Kampf damals gewonnen aber Madara verschont! (nicht getötet wie alle dachten) Er ist eine gute Seele wie Naruto. Trotzdem gegen den Gegenwarts Madara wird es schwer zudem sie auch seine Zellen besitzen. Aber sollten wirklich diese 4 auf dem Schlachtfeld erscheinen wird das schon schwer für Madara, wir wissen über alle 4 Kage nicht so richtig was sie drauf haben! Shit, Tobirama hat nur seinen Finger angehoben und alle haben derbe Schiss bekommen. Der muss ja derbes Chakra haben :D Aber Hashi dann OMG! Ein Blick und der Raum zerbricht beinahe...der is aber als Kind wohl auch in Miraculix Zauberkessel gefallen, oder? Hammer Chapter, endlich gehts los mit der ganzen Wahrheit...Was ich noch loswerden wollte: Ist euch mal aufgefallen, dass Hashi in dem Flashback irgendwie vom Gesicht her starke Ähnlichkeit mit Shikamaru besitzt?! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 23:28, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Das mit der Ähnlichkeit zu Shikamaru habe ich auch so empfunden. Ich denke aber, dass Sasukes Entscheidung, Konoha zu zerstören, schon nach dem Kampf gegen Itachi stark ins Wanken geraten ist. Andernfalls hätte er sich doch gar nicht rückversichern müssen, ob sein Entschluss richtig ist. Der erste Hokage wird ihn sicher überzeugen - oder zumindest ein Argument liefern, das ihn früher oder später zur Vernunft bringen wird. Wenn Sasuke mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden wäre, dann würde Orochimaru den Kage befehlen, Konoha anzugreifen. Was ja aber erzähltechnisch Blödsinn wäre. Das hatten wir schon. Deshalb wird es meiner Meinung nach wohl so kommen, dass Orochimaru einfach gehen lässt, so wie er es Sarutobi gegenüber schon erwähnt hat. Dann kann Sasuke dann auch zum Schlachtfeld gehen. Vielleicht kommt es ja auch so, dass Sasuke noch mal gegen Orochimaru kämpfen muss. Wer weiß ... Zwar scheint Orochimaru momentan eher auf der Seite der Allianz zu stehen, aber das bedeutet ja nicht, dass er nicht immer noch seine eigenen Ziele verfolgt. Er wollte ja immer Sasukes Körper haben. Genauso wie Kabuto. Was immer sie damit vorhaben, es muss mehr sein als nur physische Stärke. Zumal ich glaube, dass Orochimaru momentan eh seinen Körper nicht wechseln kann, da er gerade eben erst den von Zetzu übernommen hat. Ist das soweit richtig? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:40, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Bezüglich Oro: Doch, kann er. Er hat soweit ich es gesehen hab, kein Fushi Tensei angewendet, denn dies kann nur alle 3 Jahre benutzt werden. Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 16:23, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :: ... Und wann wurde Fushi Tensei zuletzt angewandt? Ach ja, vor drei Jahren, als Sasuke zu spät kam. Wobei natürlich zu klären gilt, ob der Versuch es anzuwenden, schon als "angewandt" gilt. Die nächste Frage ist: Wenn es nicht Fushi Tensei war, wie hat er dann den Körper übernommen? Ich kenne bisher kein anderes Jutsu, das sowas kann - jedenfalls nicht permanent. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 22:30, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Es war Fushi Tensei. Demnach zaehlt ein fehlgeschlagener Versuch nicht in das 3Jahreslimit (Was absolut nachvollziehbar ist, wenn man sich anguckt, wie das Jutsu wirkt).TeeTS (Diskussion) 20:26, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Außerdem muss man bedenken, dass es nicht derselbe Orochimaru war, der gegen Sasuke Fushi Tensei angewandt hat, weil die Grundlage für diesen hier ja schon lange vor dem Kampf gebildet werden musste. Es ist unklar, wann Orochimaru sein Chakra auf die Fluchmale verteilt hat. Ich nehme an, gleich bei der Vergabe. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:59, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)